Prince Charming
by Masked Revenge
Summary: The three Horsemen don't know much about Jack's past, but soon they'll know more than they bargained for. Rated M for mentions of rape and abuse. Hurt!Jack Protective!Daniel LoversDeath
1. Chapter 1

They had been moving around for 2 weeks now, and all four of them were sick of it. Finally they settled down in a three room apartment.  
Henley was obviously going to get her own room, and that left two more rooms to be split between three guys.  
Daniel had pulled the "Leader" card and claimed the second room. And if Jack was honest, Merritt scared him, so the mentalist had been rewarded the last room.  
Jack wasn't one to complain. The other three horsemen were older than him and therefore deserved to have their own space.

It was now 11:37 PM and Jack couldn't get comfortable on the couch.  
Wandering to the kitchen, Jack opened the rundown fridge and sighed to find all they had was ketchup, three eggs and a half-drunken bottle of diet coke. Making up his mind, Jack slowly and quietly grabbed his phone, wallet and deck of cards, closed the door and walked down the hallway to the lobby.

As he opened the doors, the crisp, cold October air hit his face. Taking in the midnight wind, Jack made his way to the closest corner store. As he walked through the automatic doors, his phone buzzed in his back pocket. Expecting it to be one of the horsemen wondering where he was, Jack grabbed his phone, slightly squinting at the sudden brightness. He blinked.

He couldn't be reading this right

"It's good to see you again"

The number was one he didn't recognize but it felt familiar for some reason.  
Jack looked around himself to see if anyone was looking for him, but no such luck.  
Keeping his head down low, Jack quickly grabbed any items he deemed important for the fridge and made his way to the self checkout section.

Before he could pay for the food, his phone buzzed again. He wasn't as quick to grab it this time, but non the less, still grabbed it, just in case.

"A pretty boy like you shouldn't be alone this late at night"

Jacks eyes widened as he finally figured out why the number felt so familiar.  
As quickly as possible, Jack bagged all the groceries and ran back to the apartment, making sure to lock the door behind him. Jack let out a quiet sigh of relief.  
Slowing his heart, Jack started to busy himself with putting the groceries up. Glancing back at his phone, Jack deleted the messages and checked the time. It was just barely midnight when Jack finished putting everything up.

Taking a deep breath, Jack finally relaxed enough to go back to the couch and sleep. Setting his phone on the coffee table in front of him. Turning on his side so he was facing the back of the couch, Jack closed his eyes and forced himself to relax.  
Soon enough, every occupant of the apartment was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Daniel woke up to an empty stomach. Groaning as he remembered none of them had gone grocery shopping recently.  
Quickly taking a shower, Daniel prepared himself to go out.  
Walking into the living room of the apartment, Daniel suppressed a chuckle as he observed the position Jack was in. One leg over the arm of the couch, the other over the top of it. His head barley hanging off the edge. Daniel, rolling his eyes, walked to the small fridge to see what he needed to get, became pleasantly surprised to find food already filling the shelves.  
Daniel looked back at Jack and came to the conclusion that the sleight must've gone out to buy some food.

He'd have to thank him later.  
Grabbing himself the carton of eggs, Daniel prepared to make two over-easy eggs. Before he could get a pan out and put it on the stove, Jacks phone started buzzing on the coffee table.  
Surprisingly, the vibrating didn't wake the younger magician.  
His curious side taking over, Daniel put his breakfast down and walked over to the couch.  
Peaking over the arm, Daniel could see faint circles around Jacks eyes. Assuming Jack wouldn't be waking up anytime soon, Daniel decided to answer the phone for him.

Seeing that Jack didn't have the number saved in his contacts, Daniel assumed it would be a random person trying to sell something. Answering it anyway, Daniel placed the phone up to his ear and opened his mouth to say hello. Before he could say anything, the voice from the other side started speaking.

"You might have people protecting you now, but I promise you, you'll always be alone in the end. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer right? Well, we're about to get _real_ close. You belong to me, don't you ever forget that"

The call ended, leaving Daniel speechless. His first thought was what kind of person would speak to someone else like that.  
His second thought was what kind of person would speak to _Jack_ like that. Anyone who knew Jack knew that he was one of the kindest, most sensitive people out there.  
Whoever this person was obviously knew who Jack was and that he was still alive.

So many questions were racing through Daniel's head, until Henley walked in. Daniel quickly let go of Jacks phone just before Henley could say good morning.  
"Eggs for breakfast?" She asked, gesturing to the pan and eggs on the counter.  
"Oh, yeah. I think Jack went out last night and got groceries." Daniel answered, heading back to the kitchen to start making the food.  
"That's sweet of him." Henley smiled as she walked into the kitchen to start making some coffee.

The two fell into a comfortable silence as the finished making breakfast. This gave Daniel time to organize his thoughts.  
Whoever that man was, he wasn't anyone Daniel wanted to meet.  
For some reason, he knew Jack and that he was still alive  
He had said that Jack "Belonged to him"  
Daniel was definitely going to have to talk to Jack about that later.

"Mmm. I love the smell of hot coffee in the morning" Merritt's voice rang.  
"Come help yourself" Henley spoke. Soon enough, the three of them were eating breakfast and sipping their coffee.  
"Is someone going to wake him up?" Henley asked, noticing it was almost 10.  
"I was just going to let him sleep in, he seems pretty tired." Daniel answered, putting his dishes in the little sink.  
"He's not just tired, he's exhausted. That kid is _not_ getting up on his own. At least not for a few more hours." Merritt commented, observing the purple bags under Jacks eyes.  
"Well, I guess that settles it then" Henley said as she stood up, her mind at ease.

Daniel, on the other hand, was still in deep thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Should he tell Henley and Merritt about the phone call?  
No.  
He should talk to Jack first. Just so he could get the full story before saying anything.

"How late did he stay up?" Henley asked, baffled at how someone could sleep in for so long.  
"I thought I heard the door at around midnight" Daniel offered.  
"Why was he up at midnight?" Merritt asked.  
"He went to the store and got groceries." Henley answered.  
"Oh, I just thought one of you went out" Merritt admitted.

"Who went out?" A tired voice spoke.  
The three looked forward to find Jack sitting up and running a hand through his hair.  
"You did. Thank you for getting the groceries." Henley smiled.  
"Oh, no problem." Jack waved.

Daniel was getting impatient, "Jack, can I talk to you?" he spoke suddenly.  
The remaining three looked towards Daniel as if he had just sprouted a third limb.  
"Sure…" Jack smiled, eyebrow raised.  
Daniel walked forward towards his own room as Jack silently followed.  
Once both men were in the room, Daniel closed the door and took in a breath.

A muffled voice yelled from across the hall, "Use protection!" followed by the sound of a slap.  
Daniel rolled his eyes while Jack looked down at his feet and chuckled, "So, what'd you want to talk about?" Jack asked.  
"Well, this morning you got a phone call" Daniel started, "And you didn't have the number saved in your phone"  
Jack's eyes started to grow, "You didn't answer it, did you?" Jack squeaked.

"I did. That's what I wanted to talk about" Daniel sighed.  
"What did he say?" Jack asked, not meeting Daniel's eyes.  
"Um, something along the lines of 'We'll be real close' and 'You belong to me'" Daniel repeated.  
It felt wrong to say those words, they left a bad taste in Daniel's mouth.

"Jack, who was it?" Daniel asked.  
"Someone I never thought I'd see again" Jack answered as he slowly walked out of the room.  
"Jack, wait." Daniel followed "Who is he?" Daniel asked again, following Jack back into the living room.  
Both men froze when Jack's phone started buzzing again.

One ring.  
"Aren't you gonna answer it?"

Two rings.  
"Answer it, Jack"

Three rings.  
"Why aren't you answering it?"

Four rings.  
"Is something wrong?"

Five rings.  
Jack picked up the phone.

Henley noticed Jack's body language.  
Jack was tense and rigid, looking ready to either punch something or run for the hills.

Merritt noticed Jack's facial expressions.  
His eyes were darting around and his mouth kept tightening.

Daniel noticed his hands.  
The hand holding the phone was tight and the knuckles were white.

Suddenly, Jack yelled, "NO! You listen to me! You can threaten _me _all you want, but the second you start threatening my friends is when _I _come after _you_." Jack screamed.  
He paused for a second, listening, before speaking again.  
"Not anymore. You never did and you never will" Jack said as he listened once more.  
The protective look in his eyes faltered as he listened.  
Before he could speak again, the call ended and Jack threw his phone on the couch near Henley.

"What did he say?" Daniel asked, his heart slowly catching speed.

"He's coming. I have to get out of here" Jack whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Unfortunately, Merritt heard him. "You're not going anywhere. Not until you tell us what the ever-loving shit just happened." Merritt spoke up as he stood.  
"Please. I can't be the reason you guys get hurt" Jack answered.  
"What are you talking about?" Henley asked, also rising to her feet.

"What did he say?" Daniel asked sternly, quickly loosing his patience.  
No answer.  
"WHO WAS IT?" Daniel yelled, stepping closer to face Jack.  
"I-I can explain everything later, but right now you just-you're gonna have to trust me" Jack answered.

Henley was the first to cave, "Alright Jack, we trust you. Just please, stay safe"  
Merritt followed suit, stepping out of the youngest's path.  
"No" Daniel exclaimed, replacing Merritt's spot, "I'm not letting you leave on your own" Daniel explained.

"Danny, just let him-" Henley was cut off.  
"No! You guys didn't hear this man's threats earlier" Daniel explained.  
"I'm sorry. Threats?" Merritt questioned.  
"Earlier, when I asked to talk to Jack, it was because this man called and threatened Jack" Daniel started, subtly grasping Jacks wrist so he couldn't run off, "The majority of the threat was that Jack belonged to him" Daniel finished.

"Jack," Daniel turned back towards the uncomfortable horseman, "I'm only going to ask one more time. Who w-"

There was a loud banging at the door.

"JACOB! You son of a bitch! I know you're in there!" A voice yelled.  
Jack suddenly started to struggle against Daniel's hold.  
More banging continued as Jack started to talk, "He's not anyone you want anger, trust me" Jack whisper-yelled.  
"You did," Henley pointed out, "On the phone" she continued.

"Yeah, but you guys don't understand him like I do" Jack explained.  
"Then help us understand" Merritt spoke.  
The banging suddenly stopped and in the silence Jack responded, "You can't. It's complicated," Jack paused at the sound of a soft clicking.  
He knew that sound all too well.

"Okay. This isn't going to make much sense, but just listen" Jack spoke softly and quickly, "The man that called me is picking our lock right now. He's going to come in here and grab me" Jack explained, "Please don't fight back"  
"What!? Jack! How could we not-"  
"Please. I don't want you guys getting hurt" Jack pleaded.  
"Jack, we-" Daniel was cut off by the door slamming open.

"I thought I taught you to never talk back, Jacob." The man spoke as he started forward, "I thought I raised you better than that" He said as he pushed Henley into the couch, "You know what happens when you talk back?" The man pushed Merritt into the coffee table, "You get hurt." The man shoved Daniel to the ground "But I don't like hurting you" He grabbed Jack's arm, "So we'll just have some fun instead.

As the two passed him, Daniel quickly palmed his phone into Jack's back pocket.  
"You three" The man yelled, pushing Jack further out the door, "I know about your little games. Don't try anything funny, or your little prince charming here gets hurt." He threatened, "Well, more hurt than he's already going to be" The man smiled, "And we wouldn't want to ruin his pretty little face now would we?" The man stroked Jack's cheek as Jack recoiled and gave a look of disgust, as if he was about to throw up.

The man gave Jack one final push before slamming the door.  
The three were silent as they all tried to process what just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, fag. Where's the phone?" The man asked.  
"I left it in the apartment" Jack responded plainly.  
"Like hell you did" The man spat, reaching for Jack's leather jacket.  
"Don't touch me James" Jack hissed.  
"Not yet, I won't" the man named James smiled, "It's too early" He cooed, grabbing Jack's elbows and forced the young man closer to his body.

Jack started to struggle, but the fingernails digging into his skin warned him to stop. Jack scowled in disgust as he felt James's hands moving down his back. He felt the calloused fingers dig into his back pocket and pull something out.

"Left it in the apartment did you?" James mocked, showing Jack the new discovery.

Jack looked at the device as he spoke, "That's not mine. It's Daniels" Jack explained.  
"Well then. We wouldn't want him to loose it." James said as he smiled with fake sweetness.

Walking to the apartment door, he slid the device under the crack of the door.  
"Shall we?" James looked behind him.

Jack said nothing as he gave his father the coldest glare he could.  
The older took Jack's arms again and forced him in front.

Seeing no other choice, Jack walked forward.

The amount of hatred Jack felt for the person behind him was indescribable.  
The hands wrapped around his biceps burned like hot ice and Jack could feel the mans hot breath on his neck and upper back.

It sent chills down his spine.

Jack hoped James couldn't hear his heart beating out of his chest, or his lungs tightening.  
Jack certainly hoped James couldn't hear his screaming thoughts.

Jack didn't wish death upon his father.

No.

That would be too easy.

Too fast.

Too nice.

Jack wished a slow suffering upon his father.  
Jack wished a tedious torture upon his father.

Tear his fingernails off to start. Break his fingers one by one. Bend his elbows backward. Twist his ankles and pull out his hair. Stab his eyes and rip off his ears. Break his nose and crack his bones. Leave him there to feel the pain. Leave him there to bleed out. Leave him there to go numb. To feel what he made Jack feel all those years ago.

"Don't overwork that pretty little head of yours," A voice behind him muttered, "We don't need you getting distracted" He continued, "Or I might need to help you come back down to Earth." He whispered.

Jack flinched back as he felt the rancid breath on his ear.

"Is that what you want, Jackie? Hm? You want me to help you focus?"

Jack couldn't suppress the shudder this time.  
"Don't touch me" Jack huffed again.  
"Don't test me, Jacob. I know you don't want to see me angry" James whispered, "If you want your friends to stay safe, I'd keep my mouth shut if I were you." He threatened, "Well, until I tell you to open it" He smiled.

Jack hated that smile.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe we just let that happen" Daniel exclaimed.  
"Who was that?" Merritt asked, repeating the question for the 5th time now.

"Guys" Henley said, looking down.

"I don't know! Jack didn't say who he was." Daniel answered Merritt

"Guys." Henley repeated.

"We need to find him" Merritt ordered.  
"Yeah, I know," Daniel responded, sounding offended.

"Guys!" Henley yelled

"What?" Daniel yelled back.

"Jack's phone," Henley pointed out, lifting it up for the two to see.  
The two were still as they processed this new development, "We can use that to trace the call" Merritt spoke.

"Way ahead of you," Henley said as she pulled up Jack's phone app.  
"Only if that man has his phone on him" Daniel pointed out.  
"Well, it's our only shot," Merritt spoke up.

Daniel couldn't handle this. He was always the one to know what to do. To have a plan. To be in control.  
And now all he could do was stand by and watch.  
Looking at his feet, Daniel's eyes wandered to the door to find his phone.  
His heart stopped.

"My phone" Daniel breathed.  
Henley and Merritt looked up to see what Daniel was talking about.  
"What about it?" Merritt asked.

"I slipped it into Jack's back pocket before he left." Daniel explained.  
"What does that mean? Jack didn't want to be found?" Henley asked.  
"No way" Daniel whispered.

"He's trying to protect us" Merritt spoke.  
Henley lowered Jack's phone as Daniel walked to pick up his.  
"No. That's not possible. Jack didn't know I slipped the phone into his pocket. That man must've found it" Daniel thought out loud.  
"He must've thought it was Jack's and slipped it back under the door" Henley spoke, following Daniel's thought process.  
"Which means...it's got his fingerprints on it" Merritt finished.

Henley quickly pulled out her own phone and dialed Dylan.

Meanwhile, the mentalist of the group studied his leader's facial expressions and smirked as he came to a conclusion.  
Daniel was worried. Really worried.  
That much was obvious, but what Merritt was smiling at was what _kind _of worried Daniel was.  
Daniel was the same amount of worried as a mother who is missing her child, or a partner who lost their other half to a drafting.

After this was all over, and Jack was back, safe with them, Merritt would be sure to mess with Daniel.


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome home!" James yelled, pushing Jack forwards into the damp living room.

It was just as Jack remembered it.  
Dingy, smelly, stained.

Abandoned.

The only things taking up space in the single room apartment was a couch, a small t.v sitting on the floor, and a fridge.  
Jack didn't need to look inside to know the only thing filling that fridge was beer.

"Mi casa es su casa and all that shit" James spoke, closing and locking the door.  
Jack watched from the corner of his eye as James put three keys into his front pocket.

"Now" James started, clapping his hands in front of him, "I'm sure you know the rules. No doubt you've forgotten them." James smiled,  
"Or do I need to remind you" James stepped forward like a predator stalking it's prey.

"I remember" Jack replied, staring daggers into James's eyes.  
"Good" James nodded, "Don't step outta line" James threatened.  
Jack said nothing as he watched James grab a beer from the mini fridge and head to another room down a narrow hallway.

A bedroom no doubt.

Jack waited until he heard the door close and then waited another minute before moving.  
There was a window west of the t.v on the floor, but Jack was sure it would also be locked.  
He'd need to recall on memories from the past.

The vents weren't locked, but they were screwed down.  
Jack looked up to see a small clock hanging on the peeling wall.

8:06

Jack squinted.  
That clock was always 3 hours and 47 minutes late.  
Doing the mental math, Jack concluded that it was 11:53

Looking back at the closed bedroom door, Jack quietly opened his jacket and pulled his deck of cards out.  
He walked towards the front door and examined it.  
He smiled softly as he looked to see the hinges were still in place.  
This would be easier than he thought.

Dylan had taken the phone to dust for fingerprints, but the entire process would take a while.  
This did not set well with any of the Horsemen.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing" Henley argued.  
"There's nothing else for you to do. My men are working as fast as they can, but running fingerprints takes time." Dylan spoke.

"There's gotta be _something_ we can do to help speed up the process" Merritt offered.  
"Nothing comes to mind." Dylan shrugged, "For now, just get some rest. You all look like you need it" Dylan gave a sad smile as he walked off.


End file.
